


Her Eyes

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reunions, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stared into those great big brown orbs which were quickly filling with water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes

He stared into those great big brown orbs which were quickly filling with water.

"You're back."

"I'm back and I'm never going anywhere again." He grasped her tightly as she fell into his arms and he dipped her mashing their lips together in a fiery passionate kiss. The kiss seemed like it lasted ages yet at the same time no time at all. Eventually, though breathing became quite an issue and the two had to separate. The gazes connected and it was like they were the only people in the world.

"I'll hold you to that," she said and then went in again for a kiss.


End file.
